1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mainly for use in connecting automotive wire harnesses, and more particularly to a connector with a terminal locking member mounted at the rear portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of conventional connector is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
In FIG. 9, reference symbol a represents a male connector housing and b a female connector housing. The male connector housing a is provided with a double-handled resilient locking arm c having a locking projection c1 formed thereon. The female connector housing b is proveded with an engagement frame portion d that defines a locking slot d1.
FIG. 10 shows the female and male connector housings a and b in an engaged and locked state. From this state, a press is given to a control portion c2 to displace the resilient locking arm c downwardly as indicated by the imaginary line, thereby disengaging the locking projection c1 from the locking slot d1 and attaining unlocking.
In the above construction, the force with which the resilient locking arm c is pressed to unlock the connector housings from each other tends to become unnecessarily large, resulting in excessive displacement of the locking arm and frequent damages thereto.